


Stare Down

by WanderingShiren



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Kabe-Don, Lapis is new, Lapis just has resting bitch face, Peridot is an awkward dork, Peridot prolly has anxiety, first time writing please be gentle, laughy lappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Peridot runs into a little trouble with the newest addition to their small school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction ever! Hooray! I'm open to all forms of criticism, but please be gentle Senpai. This fic was based on a picture by the Tumblr artist Tikkish! They are very very good and I love their work! Check them out here: https://tikkish.tumblr.com/  
> And the pic can be found here: https://tikkish.tumblr.com/post/160663869914/the-prequel-to-this  
> Without further delay, here it is!

 

Nervous was definitely what she was right now. In fact, one could say that Peridot Quartz was a bundle of nerves. She bites at the skin on her left thumb as a pang shoots down her hand. Upon further inspection, she figured out she was bleeding.

 

“You ok there, P-pod?” Her best friend, Amethyst, queries from beside her.

 

Looking at her table partner, she replies, “No. The new student keeps staring at me….”

 

Beach City was a small town where everyone knew everyone. Very rarely did they get a new arrival and when one does appear they’re treated like an anomaly. Many students whispered about the new girl. What’s said ranges from outlandish, like her being a rock from space that has the ability to control water, to fanatic, like her beating up the captain of the football team from Empire City (Amethyst swears by this one).

 

Either way, Peridot knew that contact with this girl would make her life much more difficult than it needed to be. She already made a stuttering mess of herself over this girl in Art, and now she seems to be out for blood.

 

Trying to make friends and give everyone a chance like her adoptive brother Steven always tells her, she attempted to introduce herself and break the ice with this Lapis Lazuli girl in art. Key word was attempted. After sitting next to her and studying her Peridot’s worst fears were realized: This girl was beautiful. Striking blue eyes seemed to pierce her soul, slender frame, and tanned skin even though it was late fall. Lapis was at least half a foot taller than Peridot. _Not exactly a hard accomplishment when you’re five’ zilch”,_ Peridot thought, but was glad she wore her heels so she stood about 2 inches shorter than her. But the most interesting thing was the girl’s hair. Electric blue (and Peridot was certain that unnatural hair colors broke school rules) adorned the girl’s lovely locks. Bangs fall down to just above the eye and the rest of her hair shoots out like a rockstar. All this lead to a flustered Peridot fumbling over her words and making a total fool of herself. Lapis ignored her after she began bumbling and ranting. Peridot thanked her stars and turned and waited patiently for the teacher to save her from the mess she’d made out of this conversation. Now sitting in AP Biology, things seem to have taken a turn for the worse.

 

“Did you do anything to her?” Amethyst’s question brings her out of her reverie.

 

“I mean, I don’t think so… I made a fool of myself earlier in front of her while trying to introduce myself,” Amethyst sends her a knowing smile, “but I don’t see why that’d be enough to make her hate me.”

 

Both turning to look at Lapis, she staring intently with a look of annoyance on her face. Peridot shivers and turns away as fast as she can.

 

The bell went off signifying the start of class. It’s still weird to Peridot to have to see someone she considers her mom as her teacher. Rose Quartz comes in from the hall, shutting the door behind her.

 

“Class, I’m sure you’re all aware by now that we have a new student,” Rose says motioning over to the part of the room Lapis was sitting. “For those that don’t know, Lapis Lazuli just transferred here from Empire High. Please, be kind and make her feel welcomed here at our little school.”

 

A blasé call of agreement came from the class.

 

“Now, to make her feel more at home, let’s play two truths and a lie.” After receiving some groans from the crowd, Rose replies, “Or we could start talking about the molecular functions of plant cells for the next fifty minutes.” That turned a few heads.

 

While Peridot was coming up with her lie, Amethyst leaned over again, whispering to Peridot, “It looks like she wants to fight you.”

 

Looking up again at Lapis, Peridot begins to feel as though the room’s atmosphere is crushing her. Trying to stop herself from hyperventilating, she begins to inhale deeply. She didn’t want a fight with the girl who supposedly took down Empire High’s Jasper.

 

“I hope not,” Peridot breathes out in a sigh, praying to anyone who would listen to save her from that fate.

 

***

 

Peridot hoped she would let up as time went on. That was not the case, as Lapis stared and stared, and Peridot got more and more nervous. Normally she would be able to focus and input on the lesson plan, but this was getting to her. She was so scared she even prepacked her stuff before the bell rang (something she finds extremely disrespectful), with plans to bolt right out of the school and sit in her mom’s car for 30 minutes hopefully hidden from the world and the prying eyes of this girl who could probably destroy her in any form of conflict.

 

As soon as the bell went off Peridot shot out of her seat towards the door, hoping Lapis wouldn’t stop her. All of her fears were realized however when a silken voice called out to her.

 

“Peridot wait.” A shiver went down Peridot’s spine. She turned around to see the girl of her nightmares. Circling around Peridot, Lapis motions for the shorter girl to follow.

 

Heading down to what Peridot assumed was Lapis’ locker, a billion bad outcomes coursed through her mind. One thing she was certain of though was to not run away. If she did, she was sure she would get her beating worse.

 

They arrived at a locker by the gym, away from any exits to the school aside from fire exits. Not many lockers were in use here, as they were mostly saved for cases like Lapis’, so no one could help Peridot. _Great,_ thought Peridot, _No escape from it._ Lapis began to input the numbers for her lock. When it finally opened, she threw her books in without a care, then locked it up again. Turning to Peridot, she began to encroach upon the smaller girl.

 

Before she gets any closer, _like into punching range_ , Peridot thought, she holds her hands up.

 

“W-wait!” She exclaims hurriedly, “I-I don’t know what I did to upset you, but I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry. I’m….” She tries to get the apology out as fast as she can, but Lapis interrupts by slamming her open palm into a locker behind her.

 

Peridot had seen enough anime to know what this position meant. Blushing to herself and looking down with a frown at her thoughts reminding herself that this was not the time she looks back up when she hears the other girl calling her name.

 

“Peridot,” Lapis says with a pause, as she seems to be bracing herself. “Go out with me?”

 

Utter confusion. One could say Peridot lived in a state of utter confusion. But with the newest, _And by far the most beautiful_ , Peridot thought, arrival to their small school ever so close to Peridot after asking such a question, she answers in the only way she could think of. She stretches further on her tip-toes and give Lapis a small peck on the lips. Letting out a beautiful laugh that devolved into the cutest snort Peridot had ever heard, Lapis pecks Peridot on the nose.

 

“You’re adorable,” Lapis said, bringing the smaller girl even closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction ever! Hooray! I'm open to all forms of criticism, but please be gentle Senpai. This fic was based on a picture by the Tumblr artist Tikkish! They are very very good and I love their work! Check them out here: https://tikkish.tumblr.com/  
> And the pic can be found here: https://tikkish.tumblr.com/post/160663869914/the-prequel-to-this  
> Without further delay, here it is!

 Lapis sighed, letting her bookbag fall to the ground beside the messy art table she sat at.   _This blows_ , she thought to herself.

Getting kicked out of her old school wasn't entirely her fault. She'd been expelled for violence, but it was totally deserved violence.  _Stupid Jasper and her stupid flirting,_ she accused bitterly in her mind.  _Why couldn't she just take a hint?_ Lapis proceeded to grumble to herself about her current situation, resting her head in her arms on the desk.

Gazing out the window she watched clouds drift by. It was a very gloomy day, filled with rain and little sunshine. Lapis didn't mind too much, she loved the rain, almost as much as the ocean she'd miss today. 

Lapis tried to convince herself she didn't care that no one here seemed to keen on making friends with her. Everyone either ignored or was intimidated by her. She sighed once more, wondering what she did to deserve this.

The sound of the chair next to her squeaking across the tiled floor snapped her out of her reverie. Sitting up she glanced over and saw-- the cutest girl she'd ever seen? The girl wore a green knee-length dress with green heels. She was tiny, really tiny. Lapis would say this girl was half a foot shorter than she was. Gorgeous green eyes, the color of emeralds were almost hidden behind the girl's glasses. Freckles adorned her rounded face, Lapis wanted to count all of them. But definitely the cutest thing about her was her hair. Her hair kitted out from her head, forming a triangular lion's mane. Lapis didn't bet too often, but by the looks of it she'd wager it was softer than the finest silk. She swore when this girl smiled the sun came out and shone from the window.

 _Oh no,_ Lapis bemoaned inside her head. This girl had been talking to her the entire time she was staring at her face. A blush rose to Lapis' cheeks.  _Say something, you useless lesbian._

"Ummmm...." Lapis turns to face the front of the room, completely ignoring the face of perfection beside her. _What are you doing? That was our shot! We could've made a friend,_ she mentally berated herself, praying for the sweet release of death to sweep her away from here. Just then the teacher appeared saving her from the expectant look she was sure the small girl was giving her.

During roll, Lapis paid attention just long enough to hear the girl's name.  _Peridot,_ she said to herself, deciding that it was the most beautiful name, for the most beautiful girl she'd ever laid eyes on. Afterwards, she turned to once again look out the window. She couldn't help but notice the rainbow that started to form.

* * *

 

Lapis began to look for the small girl again after their first encounter. Luck didn't seem to be on her side though because she didn't seem to share any more classes with the girl.

Walking into AP Biology, her seventh period, she bemoaned the missed opportunity to make a meaningful connection with the girl. Even just being her friend would be enough for Lapis, but after her botched encounter earlier, she was sure the shorter girl hated her.

A flash of something caught Lapis' eye,  breaking her self-deprecating monologue. Peridot strut through the door, conversing with a short Latina with silver hair. Jealousy spiked in Lapis, but she began to calm herself. _You know what they say about assuming, Lapis._ The two definitely seemed close, almost as though they'd known one another their whole lives, which in this town was very likely.

Lapis then realized that this was her shot! She had been given another chance from whatever gods were out there. Her breath hitched. The girl was looking this way! Thinking on her toes Lapis sent what she hoped was a sultry look in Peridot's direction. Peridot flushed and quickly turned away to converse more with the Latina.

Lapis couldn't take her eyes off her. She was absolutely stunning. Every time she'd look over, Lapis would send the same sultry look to her, and every time she'd blush and quickly turn away. Lapis resolved herself to doing this for the rest of the class time when their teacher walked in.

Tall with dark brown hair that fell around her in curls that looked like roses and a pink dress shirt and black skirt on, she definitely had a large presence, but one that also felt soft and gentle.

"Class, I'm sure you're all aware by now that we have a new student. For those that don't know, Lapis Lazuli just transferred here from Empire High. Please, be kind and make her feel welcomed here at our little school. Now to make her feel more at home, let's play two truths and a lie." Simultaneous everyone let out a groan. Rose almost tuts. "Or we could talk about the molecular function of plant cells for the next fifty minutes," she says with a smug smile on her face. Suddenly two truths and a lie didn't seem as bad. Lapis didn't care one way or another. She had a job to do and by Jove, she was going to make sure she did it right.

* * *

 

Peridot bolted out of class, prepacking her stuff. _Must want to get out of here_ , Lapis reasoned. She couldn't blame her, but she hoped she would forgive her for stopping her.

"Peridot, wait." The smaller girl turned around, looking pale as students flooded the hall around them, pushing and shoving their way out the doors. Lapis noticed the color drain from her and began to worry. She hoped her stunt didn't scare her too much. It just hit her that Peridot might not even be interested in girls in a romantic way and that made her sick to her stomach. Swallowing her fears, Lapis steps forward, motioning for Peridot to follow her to her locker, steeling herself for what she was going to do.

They arrived at her locker and Lapis shot a glance over her shoulder to make sure she was still following. Heat rose to her cheeks as she saw her making a very cute face in which her mouth curved downwards in an 'M' shape. Taking her time to input her lock, (definitely not trying to calm her warming face) when it finally did open, Lapis chucked her things inside. Normally she was neater but she wanted to make sure she did this quick.

Lapis looked down at the binders the shorter girl was holding, noticing some stickers of various animes adorniing it.  _Great,_ she thought smiling inwardly mischieviously, _I've always wanted to try this._  

She turns after locking her locker and steps toward Peridot. Peridot nervously stumbles backwards bumping into the locker row. Shifting her books frokm one hand to the other she hold out her right hand.

“W-wait!” I-I don’t know what I did to upset you, but I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry. I’m….” Lapis slams her palm into the locker behind Peridot, albeit more forcefully than she would've wanted. _Oops,_ Lapis thinks, but then returns to the matter at hand. Looking down at the radiant girl, Lapis notices that her reactioin was instant. A bright flush adorned Peridot's cheeks and Lapis wanted to claim her lips right then and there. She restrained herself, knowing that Peridot may not want or appreciate that.

"Peridot," Lapis swallows heavily, bracing for the worst. "Go out with me?"

 Lapis shut her eyes, unable to bear the rejection she knows is probably coming. Instead she feels a soft hand pressed against her cheek. Opening her eyes just in time for Peridot to begin kissing her. It was just a small peck, but it felt like a million fireworks were going off in her head. Lapis giggles happily, letting out a short (which she loathed), but Peridot didn't seem to mind, because when Lapis did snort she began giggling too.

Lapis leans down placing a chaste kiss on her button nose. After a delighted sigh from Peridot, Lapis can only say exactly what she thinks of her. "You're adorable." She breathes, pulling Peridot closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's finally here! Sorry for the delay. I also know It's not exactly my best work. I put this all together from 1-4 am while incredibly sick and probably delusional from the meds I'm on. Feel free to tell me how you felt about this below. Thanks again for reading! It really means a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As I said before, I welcome all forms of criticism, but please be constructive. Also, I've thought about doing a second chapter from Lapis' POV, tell me your thoughts down below. Thanks again for reading! (I regretfully didn't use tikkish's hairstyles for Peridot because I didn't know what to call it lol)


End file.
